


Danganronpa Smut Fics

by Jammer3 (orphan_account)



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, BDSM, Cutting, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Frostbite, Hypothermia, Kidnapping, Knife Play, Leashes, Necrophilia, OOC, Other, Rape, Self-Harm, Sex, Smut, To Be Continued, Unfinished, Vaginal Sex, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jammer3
Summary: Says it all in the title.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, idk there’s probably gonna be more :p
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Not All Endings Are Happy

Note: This chapter will include the ship between Akamatsu and Oma, my OTP!

Also, sorry for not writing the Tokomaru one, I was just inspired to write this, but I'll write the Tokomaru on next! ;-;

________________________[______________________]

Oma Kokichi, a high school boy who comes from a most unfortunate background, just arrived at his "house" after walking home from school on a cold, winter night. Oma was still crying from his twisted ankle, which he had gotten after encountering Momota Kaito, the school bully, during tenth period. He also had bruises and cuts littered all over his body, he was bones and skin, a gust of wind could blow him over. He was so vulnerable, which rhymes with adorable; that's not a coincidence!

The small boy walked into his house shakily, seeing his mother on the couch. It seemed like she was waiting for him, how weird, she never wants him around. "Let's go, don't ask questions," the hung-over woman put on her coat and dragged her son out to the car, noticing his limp and how he winced in pain every time he took a step. "Did you get knocked around again? How pathetic," she spat. "Me? Knocked around? Everyone's afraid of MY power, why would they hurt me?" Oma smirked, knowing damn well that even someone like his mother could tell that was a lie.

Soon enough, the two arrived at the nearby woods. "What are we-" the now scared boy was cut off as his mother harshly reminded him that he was to ask absolutely no questions.Oma felt his hand get latched onto as his mother led him further into the woods. He was getting quite cold, he didn't have a coat since his "guardian" didn't care enough about him to buy him one.

After leading him deep enough into the forest, Oma's mother grabbed a knife from her coat pocket and stabbed him in the eye, everything happening suddenly with a swift motion. The small boy screamed in pain as he closed both of his eyes tightly, falling to the snowy ground. A pink color stained the snow, spreading like the Black Death to any ground around and near Oma's eye. Hearing the crunch of snow and sticks breaking under eager feet, the supreme leader looked up, but it was too late; his mother was gone. He couldn't remember what direction he came from.

Oma sucked it up and began wandering aimlessly, looking for a way out but only getting himself lost further. It was the dead of night, every little noise scared him, even his own footsteps. Finally, he settled under a dead, cold tree as he let the tears flow and the blood drip.

Oma was beginning to freeze. His skin was nearly transparent, apart from his Mahogany red cheeks, nose, and fingertips. A tingling feeling could be felt all throughout his body, the air making his one eye dry, the other being moisturized by the gushing of blood. His shivers were more like vibrations at this point. The chattering of his paper-white teeth and the hooting of owls were the only noises to be heard. He was so scared, was this going to be it for him? He was so, so very tired. He was about to go to sleep before he saw his red fingertips turn milky white. He's getting frostbite. He wanted to get up and find a way out so badly, but he couldn't as he was so tired. All he could do was sob in anguish as his body was slowly being claimed by the cold.

A few hours later, all that was left of Oma was a colder-than-ice corpse, whose fingertips and toe tips had turned a sickly black that would remind you only of sickness and disease. The rest of the skin was practically transparent, you could see his veins clear as day. He died with a desolate expression and tear-stained cheeks, a blood crusted eye to complete the breathtaking (no pun intended) look.

Akamatsu was taking a winter stroll when she saw a small boy curled up on himself in the snow, blood surrounding his face, fingertips black as the night contrasted by skin indistinguishable from the snow around it. "H-Hello? Sir! Are you okay?" She worriedly asked, kneeling beside the boy and shaking him. After accidentally rolling Oma onto his back, Akamatsu saw the scarred expression, but she was not scared. She was... Weirdly turned on by it. 'Well, a carcass doesn’t have feelings, right?’ The pianist reassured herself as she got on-top ofthe cadaver, which was currently being preserved quite well due to the deathly cold temperature.

Due to the corpse being relatively new, it was erect. Akamatsu took full advantage of this fact and pulled down her panties, leaving her skirt on, and sat on his dick after removing all of his clothes; she didn’t really need preparation since it wasn’t that big. The perpetual shocked expression on the other’s face was so seductive, he was just begging to be fucked. Wasn’t he? Of course he was! He’s just too cute, I wish his body would never decay... Akamatsu got lost in her thoughts as she rode the lifeless body to her pleasure, looking up at the other as she explored every inch of his mouth.

The body moaned and groaned as it was violated, normal for a dead body, but fortunate for the blondie, as it made this experience even more enjoyable. Akamatsu moaned louder as she rubbed her chest. She leaned up from the kiss and licked the blood off of the Oma’s face, stroking his cheek as she did so.

The pianist began breathing heavily as she felt herself getting closer to her breaking point. With one final loud and dragged out moan, she came all over the corpse, leaving the stomach and crotch area glistening.

After cleaning herself up and putting her undergarments back on, Akamatsu left, but not before giving Oma a kiss goodbye.

The end

I hope you guys enjoyed!

Sorry it was short:<


	2. You’re so Cute When You’re Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to check out a follow up to this chapter it’s my only other work it’s called Home is Nowhere

Notes: This chapter includes the ship Akamatsu Kaede paired with Saihara Shuichi. Akamatsu is OOC.

..............................................................

One very late evening, Akamatsu decided to invite her best friend and crush, Saihara Shuichi, over to watch some scary movies. Suddenly, she hears a knock at the door. ‘That must be him!’ she thinks to herself as she enthusiastically goes to answer the door. “Hey, Saihara! I’ve got the movie all set up, and I even made popcorn!” Akamatsu pointed over to the coffee table in front of her couch, on top of it was a large bowl of buttered popcorn. On her back wall in front of the couch and coffee table was a large flatscreen TV, which currently displayed the main menu for the Jason DVD. “Oh, that’s wonderful. Thank you for inviting me, by the way,” Saihara smiled thankfully as he stepped into Akamatsu’s house, taking a seat on the couch. After closing and locking the door, his host followed suit. ‘He’s so cute when he smiles,’ the pianist thought to herself as she selected the play option on her TV remote.  
Soon after the movie started, there was the inevitable sex scene. Akamatsu looked over to her guest to find him covering his cherry red face, but that wasn’t the most noticeable part; the most noticeable part was the fact that despite his thighs being tightly pushed together, it seemed that Saihara’s pants were quite tight in the front.  
“All boys are the same,” Akamatsu huffed as she crossed her arms, getting the other boy’s attention. “W-What? What did I do?” Saihara responded, thinking that he was doing a good job at hiding his erection. The pianist then got on top of the detective, pinning him to the couch. “A-Akamatsu?” He sputtered out, uncovering his face to reveal a surprised and flushed expression. Apparently, Saihara took this as an invitation to touch the other’s titty. Said girl returned the favor by slapping his hands away paired with a less than impressed expression. “It’s no fair!” Akamatsu puffed out her cheeks, “You’re even cute when you’re being a perv!”  
“A p-perv? I-I’m sorry! I j-just uhm... Uhh.... Well I-,” Saihara was cut off by a passionate kiss from the girl above him. He immediately kissed back, excited to finally be getting laid; on top of that, it was gonna be with the girl he’d liked since he met her! As the kiss got rougher, the ravenette held onto Akamatsu’s waist, pulling her further onto him. She could feel his boner just below her crotch, seeing as she was a bit shorter than him.  
Then, a loud scream blared from the TV, making Saihara hug the pianist closer as he let out a scream of his own. “Kah!” Akamatsu heard a rather girly shriek as she felt herself get pulled closer down to the boy below her. She examined his features. His mouth more open in the corners than it was in the middle, his eyebrows were furrowed, and his eyes were tightly shut. If that wasn’t attractive enough, he opened his eyes, which were wet and had a defensive, distressed glint in them. ‘He’s absolutely breathtaking,’ Akamatsu thought to herself as she left the room to go get something.  
The sudden lack of her presence frustrated Saihara. “Where are you going?” It was more of a demand for her to come back than a question. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll be right back,” the pianist reassured him as the detective let her leave, satisfied with being called “Baby.”  
Akamatsu came back with her hands hidden behind her back. “What do you have?” Saihara asked, showing genuine curiosity. Before answering, the blondie sat down on the other’s lap, facing him as she revealed the small box cutter that she held in her left hand. “I just thought you looked so cute when you were scared, so I want to see it again,” Akamatsu stated simply with a serious demeanor. The other laughed awkwardly. “Th-That’s not very funny... Don’t joke about things like that,” Saiahara’s curiosity turned into uncomfortableness at the bizarre response to his question. Akamatsu just sighed. ‘It’s not a joke, but he’ll learn that soon. So why bother trying to convince him?’  
The pianist put the box cutter beside her and began to unbutton the detective’s shirt, who let out a sigh of relief since he thought they were just going back to having sex. That was, however, not the case. When she finished taking off the other’s shirt, she saw dozens upon dozens of scars littered down his arms and chest. ‘Perfect,’ she thought to herself. “I-I’m sorry.” Saihara looked down in shame. “Hey,” Akamatsu got the other’s attention, “You are to keep your gaze on me, and if you don’t, there will be consequences.” Saihara complied, thinking this was some sort of role-play. If he was being honest, he was a bit of a masochist, so he was digging this so far. “So far” being the keywords. As Akamatsu picked up the box cutter and started reopening scars on his chest, he let out a holler in pain, “Stop! Tha-That’s going to far!” Fat tears began to fall from Saihara’s eyes as triggering memories infiltrated his brain, not being helped by the unbearable pain he was feeling from having deep cuts reopened even deeper. Blood the color of an Orchid Praying Mantis flowed like a stream down his torso, pooling where his jeans folded dramatically due to his sitting position.  
Akamatsu snickered as she saw the boy enter a state of pure distress because of the memories of self-harm and deep, dark depression that flooded his mind. ‘He’s just too cute!’ The sadist thought to herself as she continued to cut into the boy beneath her, each new incision being deeper than the previous. The deeper the cuts, the louder the screams. Eventually, Saihara started yelling nonsensical gibberish about people hating him and him being a worthless, despicable person. “M-MOM! I-I’M SORRY! I WON’T DO IT EVER AGAIN! DON’T H-HATE ME, PLEASE!” The scared and confused boy pleaded to no one as the emotional and physical pain only got more and more insufferable. Akamatsu decided to play along with whatever is going on in the other’s head.  
“Don’t hate you’? How could anyone like you? You aren’t a mistake, Saihara, you’re a regret.” At this, Saihara’s wailing turned into bloody murder. Not wanting anyone to know the inhumanity that was taking place at her house, the pianist brought her free hand up to the other’s face, shoving her thumb in his mouth. She felt around his maw, her thumb sucking up all of the moisture in Saihara’s mouth, making it harder for him to breathe than it already was due to all of the agony and continuous screeching.  
After a few more minutes of puncturing the boy below her, Akamatsu realized that the screaming came to a halt. Looking down to see the reason, she found that he had passed out. ‘Well that’s not fun,’ the blondie moped as she got off of the other, setting the box cutter on the coffee table.  
‘Oh, not only has Saihara passed out, but the popcorn has probably gotten cold.’  
Akamatsu then went down into her basement...  
After dragging out some old ropes and a chair, she went back upstairs to bring the unconscious boy down into her basement for later. Besides, kidnapped men tell no tales. 

The End  
Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
